


Melia Antiqua's Reports

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Style, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia Antiqua, the newest member of Alcamoth - a supernatural extermination company -- and the logs of her first job.
Kudos: 9





	Melia Antiqua's Reports

**Author's Note:**

> XBC1 server is so good bc this is basically co-written by everyone there, I blow you all a kiss

**Third Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #1:**

Today began my first assignment for Alcamoth. I was sent to deal with a minor, but nonetheless dangerous coven of vampires. Observations for the day include the following:

The home seems to include five humanoid beings, four young adults and one middle-aged. There is also ghostly activity, however, the round being seems to be friendly. At this time, I believe he simply is attracted to the chaos, and thus will ignore him.

He introduced himself as Riki when he noticed me, and has taken to calling me Melly. He seems too silly to be of any actual harm. According to him, however, the humanoids in the home rarely leave until nighttime. The women of the house are the exceptions to this.

* * *

**Fourth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #2:**

My observations have hit the 48-hour mark and I have finally caught sight of one of the residents of the home. The ghost Riki tells me he is the most entertaining of the bunch and my observations lead me to believe he is a vampire.

He walked into broad daylight and his skin began to sear and bubble within moments. The only possibilities, as far as my knowledge is concerned, is vampire or highly allergic to sunlight. At this moment, I lean towards vampire, but I will continue to observe before taking direct action.

I heard the voice of another resident, one of the women, yelling for him to return inside. If I heard correctly, the name of the man is something akin to either Rain or Reyn. I will continue to listen for names as my stakeout continues.

* * *

**Fifth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #3:**

I have seen both the females Riki stated to be on the property. They both left in the daytime and were not affected by the sunlight, leading me to believe there are normal Homs within the house. This leads more credence to the idea of the fellow I saw being simply allergic to sunlight.

I did, however, note strange behavior in the blonde female. She acted similarly to a domesticated dog, and melted into the scratch of the other female’s hand. I believe she may be a werewolf, as notes of werewolves note calmer members of the species act like this.

They seemed to be shopping, but I was unable to learn much more. From my position, I believe I heard the names Sharla and another that starts with an F. I will once again try to hear the name clearer further into the investigation.

* * *

**Sixth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #4:**

Another man was spotted, this time at night. He acted with quite the flourish and I believe him to be a vampire, if only for his stereotypical behavior. Well, if I am being honest, there is also the actions he took.

One of the women, the non-blonde who seemed to be Sharla, had followed him outside. They had a conversation. Their voices were low enough I sadly could not glean any information from it, not even another name.

I did, however, witness the woman shoving her wrist onto the lips of the man. I have every reason to believe he was feeding off of her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and she pulled a glove on, covering her wrist and any bite marks that may have been left.

At this point, I am sure there is at least one, if not two vampires as well as a Homs and a werewolf living within the house. The final, mystery inhabitant is still an unknown to me at this time.

* * *

**Seventh Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #5:**

Today, I came close to being discovered. The final resident was a blond boy, leaving his home with a parasol over his head in the daylight. I was unable to track him, and instead focused on continuing to watch the house.

This, I will admit, was a mistake. As it turns out, he enjoys the area I was set up in. He approached me and asked about the technology provided to me by Alcamoth. I had no choice but to lie and find a way to escape.

Thankfully for me, after introductions and my pointing out of a rash around his mouth, the Homs woman from the night before approached. She was yelling, and I believe she called the vampire Shulk. He quickly apologized and, before I knew it, he was gone.

His ears were pointed and his canines sharp, so along with the rash and slight smell of garlic to him I do believe the home consists of three vampires, one werewolf, and a Homs. I do not yet understand the reasoning behind such a variety of life forms, but I will continue to study them (from a safer distance).

* * *

**Eighth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #6:**

There was no activity from the house to report today. However, Riki once again appeared and I was able to extract more information from the ghost. Below are the names of the inhabitants, as I will refer to them by their names from this point out.

Reyn - The redhead who’s skin seared in the sun.

Shulk - The blond whom asked me about my equipment.

Dunban - The man who fed off the blood of the sole Homs.

Sharla - The sole Homs of the house.

Fiora - The blonde who exhibits signs of lycanthropy.

From this point forward, I will begin testing the house to ensure I am correct on the species of each of the inhabitants. From this point forward, the investigation becomes more dangerous.

* * *

**Ninth Day of the Tenth Month Melia Antiqua Log #7:**

I left the most diluted of holy water outside of their home. I expected them to avoid it, seeing as three of them would easily be hurt by it, but Reyn has proven to be quite the idiot.

Upon seeing the vial, he picked it up, sniffed it, and downed it in one go. I could do nothing but watch as he doubled over with stomach pains, though the dilution was thankfully enough to not kill him, allowing my stakeout to continue.

Riki tells me Reyn is a known buffoon, and that I should expect this more often. I believe he will become a source of headaches for me as I continue my investigations. On the bright side, this seems to point to him being a non-dangerous vampire.

I will continue to watch and see if this holds true for both Dunban and Shulk, as well.

* * *

**Tenth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #8:**

Today, I saw more of the female werewolf, Fiora. She was out in the morning and seemed to be going on a jog. She does not seem to hide what she is very well, seeing as she only did a once glance over of the area before dropping on all fours and running wildly down the street.

She seems to have a grace around her, even as she does things like this. She appears to be very well-behaved, though with a wild streak that interests me. I do not believe her to be a threat, but I do believe her worth watching.

After all, vampires and werewolves historically do not get along. I am interested in finding out why she lives willingly with so many of her kind’s sworn enemies.

* * *

**Eleventh Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #9:**

Today, I saw Dunban in the sun. He was using a parasol, as Shulk had, and my feelings of him being a vampire simply grew. His every mannerism points towards it, as no Homs I know would act like this.

For a moment, I thought he was looking where I hid, but I believe I may have just been paranoid. I was still safe, ducking out of view until I was sure he had walked past. When I looked again, he was gone.

I am starting to believe I need to up my testings, but I also wish to give an anonymous gift at first. Even if I must exterminate them, I would like to give Reyn something as apology for the holy water incident first.

* * *

**Twelfth Day of the Tenth Month - Melia Antiqua Log #10:**

I am writing this with one hand as I calm a werewolf with my other. Today, I made a mistake staying out too late on the night of a full moon and ran into Fiora as she transformed.

As any werewolf does, she transformed and, consumed by instinct, attacked me. I was, however, able to calm her by scratching her behind the ear. I am now sitting next to her as her leg shakes happily and I continue to do so.

I am too afraid to try and make a mistake, and thus will likely be here all night. If all goes well, I will update again tomorrow, my cover not yet blown. As I write this, I am thinking of possible excuses of what I was doing in the area.


End file.
